Flame's a Burning
by feefee223
Summary: A fire rages as Ed goes into a burning building but dosen't come out. The Fullmetal alchemist is missing and presumed dead. Will Roy accept this? What about the rest of the fma crew? The relationship between Roy and Ed is parental.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Burning scolding flames engulfed the entirety of the building. The smoke rose in billows of deadly carbon dioxide engulfed the night sky, changing the color of the usually gorgeous deep dreamy blue into a hideous mask of tones of sickly green to a dusty vomit like gray.

"We need to get in there!" The screams of children drove the boy, Edward Elric, to a point that he was ready to dive through the glass window into the searing embers; but there was one thing stopping him. A well placed body between him and the heat. This

body belonged to Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He held steady, no emotion betraying his stern detached features except the small quivers of his hand, which was curled up in a hard fist.

"Fire may be my cliché, but I'm not flame-resistant neither, are you!" Roy did not want to stand there as children cried for some sort of savoir but he did not want any more casualties, especially after he promised that no more of his subordinates would every die as long as he was in charge of the orders.

"But…" Before Fullmetal even finished his protest, a kitchen pan came hurtling out of the kitchen window bring daggers of broken class with it. A middle aged panicked woman stuck her head out the window.

"Oh god, please! Help me, my kids are in there!"

Edward couldn't just stand there and watch the horrific sight of the distressed woman. "I'm sorry colonel…"

And before the colonel could do anything, Ed ran off towards the flame-consumed house. He then in a mad moment of cracked heroism crashed through the ground floor window. Roy dashed for the house screaming for Ed to get out of there at once but the crackling of the burning wood droned out his voice.

A sound caught Roy's attention. A noise that sounded as if the house itself was taking in a deep breathe, foreshadowing disaster to the experienced pyro.

"Ed!"

But he's shouts were useless for at that very moment the house in a boom of sparkling embers collapsed.

Roy unable to think straight just stood there in pure shock. In his mind this couldn't of just happened. This tragic event just couldn't connect to his brain. At this moment a blonde marksman approached, awestricken at the collapsed house.

Running madly he was about to jump into the still burning embers mess when Riza gripped the Colonel's arms back.

"Stop, Colonel!" Riza struggled to keep a hold of the crazed man.

"I have to help him."

Riza wouldn't let go for she knew that the man could be oddly dense at desperate moments. "Help who?"

Roy stopped trying to get away surprising Hawkeye as he turned his body so his eyes meet her brown eyes. She found tears forming in his deep dark charcoal eyes. "Fullmetal…Ed…"

11111111

Next Time: Enter Al. Can Roy accept his subordinates fate? Can Ed accept his own?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The aftershock of the so-called death of the Fullmetal alchemist tore many to pieces inside. Most could not accept the fate of the young teenage boy.**

It was a brilliantly bright morning. The weather seemed be making fun of the events. The heavens were a cruel contradiction to earthly matters. Al felt that he knew that his brother might of been right at a moment like this, God was a little kid on an anthill with a magnifying glass.

"Winry?" Al's voice quivered as he heard the voice of a young peppy girl. HE really had no idea how she would react to the news he bore.

"Yep, it's Winry! Is this Al?" Al felt so guilty, knowing that this may very well ruin her day, maybe even her life. There seemed to be an awkward silence that followed as Al churned words in his head. "Ummm…Al?" Winry was getting irritated now.

_Why make her worry! I'll tell her when it's the right time._ Al thought then spoke in a normal joyful tone, "Brother and I are going to be on a mission for awhile, so we won't call for sometime, Okay?"

"You never told me things before! What's up." She demanded in pure suspicion of the boy.

"Nothing. Bye" But before Al could wake away from the government owned phone in the hallway of Central Headquarters, Havoc approached. He looked the same as always; blonde, relaxed with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

" You know boss ain't coming back kid." Al just stood silently staring at the ground. "You're going to have to face it eventually."

He almost thought for sure Al would just stay perfectly quiet, "Brother will always come back! He can't leave me. We had a promise!"

If Al could cry he would have been a complete wreck at the moment as he ran down the hall, the clanking ringing through the empty hallways of the Central.

"Poor, kid." Havoc murmured as he walked away towards Roy's office fully knowing that Al's thoughts were shared.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"So, I've heard our sacrifice as had a little accident."

"Yes, but there is no need to worry."

"Good, good."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It was scolding sensation, flowed by a freezing icy burn. It was like hell as dreams of messed up pasts and twisted feelings of guilt and fear. Painful it was. One thing made sense though, the little words of comfort from little voices full of hope and happiness were clear as day, like the heaven to this hell.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Has he said anything?" Havoc inquired to the First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Riza looked up from he desk, "Yes, plenty but nothing about him."

"I see." Sighing he left the office seeing that Roy was not there. "I'll go find him."

Reviews!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hell is always described as hot. But what if it wasn't just fire and flames, a burning inferno of nothingness but truly a cold so bitter and frosty that it seems to chare anything. The cold would be so painfully not there that insanity would take over ones mind and all would seem like a whirlwind of a mad deception. Like life was never there, just a huge lie blown out of proportion, a cruel trick with no end.

That is hell.

--------------------------------------

The room was dark and drape almost. Musty was the air for Roy Mustang had rarely used his study since the time he had began renting out the little apartment up the street of Central. He never liked coming home in all truth, to lonely with out any noise that could match his office.

But sadly his office seemed quite quiet of late. An unnaturally peaceful calm swept over the office, as very loyal subordinates seemed to get work done. It was odd to say the least. Havoc not dazing off into the oblivion, dreaming about the dates he never would experience, Breda not yelling and screaming in pure terror at the little cute Black Hayate, Falman not reciting lines from the dictionary, Fuery hadn't whined about random and slightly trivial matters, and Riza not trying to discipline fellow coworkers.

Roy should have been enjoying this peaceful retrieve but one thing stood in his way. The notion of why ever thing seemed to calmed over.

Hughes before his untimely death, had always told him, not including how adorable his daughter was, that sitting in the corner morbidly recounting what you should of down better never helped anybody, especially yourself. But Roy felt that his words seemed unfair to the cituation considering if he had down something better maybe Ed wouldn't have ran into that building.

There are a lot of maybes in recounting ones life and he was no exception.

_Maybe if I had gone in…_

_Maybe if I had ran faster…_

_Maybe if I had done something better_…

But maybes never changed written events after they were in stone.

-------------------------------------------------

Al couldn't imagine how painful it must be to burn to death. He knew that most people in a fire died of suffocation by smoke before they are even touched by flames. But it is still a painfully slow death.

Dark thoughts seem to cross your mind when you have nothing else to think about. Al wasn't all that certain what to think about on those lonely night she had to bare through probably for the rest of his life. Lately the thoughts had been of Ed's supposed death.

He still wouldn't accept but he couldn't help but wonder.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, I think a see something!!" The blonde girl, Marsha shouted in her tiny almost feeble voice as she glared with much intend at the burnt up ruins in front of her. Marsha turned as she felt the ground slightly tremble as her mother approached in a hurry.

"Where?!"

Marsha pointed to what looked liked a sliver glinting circle.


End file.
